Memórias De Uma Vida
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Oneshot::"Eu sabia. Eu tinha certeza que você voltaria para mim, nunca pensei o contrario... Nunca."::HinataxKiba::


_**Disclaimer: **__os personagens de Naruto não são meus_

_**-**_

"_**Memórias De Uma Vida**__**"**_

_**-**_

'**--°O°--'**

**-**

**-**

**Você lembra-se do dia em que nós nos conhecemos?**  
-

_Naquele dia o céu estava completamente azul, sem nem uma nuvem branca e fofa por ali deslizando com o vento._

_Eu estava passeando com o meu cachorro Akamaru, quando tropeçamos, você deixou cair alguns pergaminhos._

_- O-obrigada –sussurrou fazendo uma leve mesura. Vi seus curtos cabelos azuis escuros cobri-lhe o rosto corado. _

_- De nada... –respondi sorrindo abertamente. Sua voz era baixa e calma... Simplesmente linda - Inuzuca Kiba. _

_- Hyuuga Hi-Hinata –seu sorriso era tímido e miúdo, mais fez com que meu coração palpitasse mais rápido. Fitei-lhe os olhos cor de Perola, eles não eram iguais aos outros do seu clã... Eram mais brilhantes, e emanavam carinho, ao contrario dos do seu primo... Os Dele eram frios e sem emoção._

-

**E do nosso primeiro beijo, você lembra... Não lembra?**

-

_Já haviam se passado três anos desde aquele dia, agora nós estávamos com 16 anos cada._

_Eu e você estávamos sentados na sua clareira favorita. Era fim de tarde, e havíamos combinado que assistiríamos o pôr-do-sol aqui. Juntos._

_- Hina-chan –quebrei aquele silencio, e desviei meus olhos castanhos, que estavam sérios, na sua direção. Os seus perolados me fitavam com intencidade- Você já beijou algum menino?_

_Em poucos segundos seu rosto intercalou entre diversos tons de vermelho, ate você abaixar a cabeça e sussurra uma resposta:_

_- Não. –aquela seriedade toda que havia usado a poucos tempo, se dissipou no ar. Eu gostava de você, gostava muito.- Ma-mais quero beijar..._

_- Quem? Quem você quer beijar? –perguntei num sobre salto, sem conseguir conter a tom ríspido. Senti todo o sangue do meu corpo correr mais quente e rápido._

_Você não respondeu, apenas me fitou com o rosto muito corado e sorriu timidamente... Foi ai que eu entendi tudo._

_Quem você queria beijar, era eu._

_Sorrindo, me inclinei na sua direção... E quando nossos lábios se tocaram, senti uma onda percorrer todo o meu corpo, como se tivessem me dado um choque._

_Suas mãos estavam no meu peito, e as minhas seguravam com delicadeza seu rosto._

-

**Ah... Mais uma coisa eu tenho certeza que você se lembra, Claro. Ninguém esquece o dia do seu próprio casamento!**

_­_-

_- Você, Inuzuca Kiba, aceita Hyuuga Hinata como sua esposa? –perguntou o padre, num tom serio._

_- Aceito –a alegria que fluía junto com aquelas palavras era tão verdadeira e intensa quanto a que se acumulava no meu coração._

_- E você, Hyuuga Hinata, aceita Inuzuca Kiba como seu marido? –ela me olhou com doçura, seus olhos perolados emanando carinho, e sorriu belamente antes de respondeu:_

_- Si-sim, aceito –_

_-_

**Você ainda não se lembra... Não é mesmo?**

**Você nunca vai se lembrar, foi o que o medico disse... **

**Mas eu não acredito nisso, e nem nunca vou acreditar.**

**E mesmo que leve o resto da minha vida, vou ouvir você me chamar do mesmo jeito que chamava antes do acidente... Antes do maldito acidente que lhe deixou com amnésia!**

_-_

Entrei naquele quarto, de moveis e paredes brancas, com um olhar triste na sua direção. Você estava de costas para mim, olhando para o céu azul através da janela a sua frente.

_-_ Já voltei, Hinata –falei chegando mais perto.

Seus cabelos estavam longos, e chegavam ate o meio das costas. Seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade e carinho. Acho que nem a amnésia conseguiria mudar sua personalidade amável e prestativa.

Mas uma mudança repentina nas suas feições me assustou, lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto, e soluços escaparam pela sua garganta, antes de correr na minha direção e me abraçar com força.

- Oh, e-eu estava tão preocupada, pe-pensei que não iria ma-mais vê-lo –arregalei os olhos confuso, como assim 'pensou que não iria mais me ver'? Seus braços me apertavam com força, e minha camisa começava a ficar unida por conta das suas lagrimas– Eu te amo tanto, meu... _Ki-kun._

- Você se lembra –aquelas palavras escaparam dos meus lábios, nos mesmo instante que lágrimas grossas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

Minha Hinata... Minha doce Hina-chan havia voltado.

Retribui aquele abraço apertado, e logo colei nossos lábios em um caloroso e apaixonado beijo.

-

_**Eu sabia. Eu tinha certeza que você voltaria para mim, nunca pensei o contrario... Nunca.**_

_**-**_

'**--°O°--'**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Oie gente... O que acharam da Fic? Hum? x_x_

_Quero __**Review'**__s!!!!! xD _


End file.
